Cazadores
by Jim Noel
Summary: En mi juventud fui un muchacho escéptico y un tanto arrogante como cualquier otro. Cuando se hablaba de nuestros Dioses del pasado yo negaba su existencia o era reacio a creer en ellos, hasta que un día durante una misión descubrí que los dioses pueden venir en muchas formas y que las historias tienen más de una interpretación. (One-Shot)


**Cazadores**

La historia que voy a contarles podrá sonar fantástica o increíble más es completamente cierta y solo aquellos que hayan experimentado la inmensidad del mundo y que comprendan la magnitud de las cosas que escapan a nuestra imaginación aceptarán la veracidad de mi relato. A mi, por mi parte, me tomo tiempo aceptar lo que mis ojos habían visto y abrió mi mente a una verdad más amplia de lo que nunca creí, de nuestro lugar en este y en cualquier mundo más allá del cielo.

Ocurrió hace muchos años durante mi juventud. En aquellos años la hermandad era también joven y buscábamos expandir nuestros dominios antes de que nuestro enemigos hicieran lo propio. Los templarios, escondidos detrás de la bandera española, se expandían desde La Habana y Port Royal se alzaba como antro de vicios y crimen, dejándonos dispersados por las millares de islas que rodean la Cuba.

Fue precisamente en una de estas, una casi desconocida isla sin nombre al sur de las islas Inaguas donde ocurrió el suceso.

Me encontraba allí en una misión, debía darle caza a un Capitán aliado con los Templarios de nombre Alejandro Constanza que había dirigido una expedición en busca de los tesoros que según se rumoreaba yacían en las costas de Inagua. Yo había rastreado a mi objetivo hasta allí desde el Castillo de Jagua y pacientemente había esperado mi momento para atacar.

El clima estaba especialmente caluroso ese día, cuando arrive a las costas de la isla. La playa de arena brillante dio paso rápidamente a una espesa selva de altos arboles. La isla era un simple monte rocoso de las profundidades que se elevaba del nivel del mar unos 30 metros dejando un terreno irregular aunque no muy empinado. Cuando abandone mi embarcación, cruce la jungla buscando el rastro de mis presas. Por suerte el Capitán Constanza se había tomado la molestia de traer a una compañía entera en su expedición y pronto tenía la pista de tan ruidoso enemigo.

Y fue allí cuando tuve la primera sensación.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de algún soldado que, en una patrulla solitaria, me había descubierto. Pero al mirar a mi alrededor pude ver que me encontraba solo y dado que no consideraba posible que un soldado fuese tan habilidoso como para escapar a la percepción de un Asesino, mi curiosidad aumentó. Trepé entonces a uno de los altos arboles y me desplazé por las copas en un intentó de confundir a mi espía. Cuando consideré que era suficiente me detuve y tras esconderme debidamente me mantuve a la expectativa.

Nadie apareció.

Decidí entonces que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo y continué con la misión, más no abandoné la paranoia y mantuve un ojo sobre mi hombro de ahí en adelante.

Cuando alcancé el campamento enemigo el sol se alzaba ya sobre nuestras cabezas señalando la mitad del día. Allí un grupo de soldados, unos 10, realizaban las rutinarias tareas de mantenimiento de un campamento, a la vez que otro grupo, este más pequeño de 5, se amontonaban en el centro junto a quien supuse mi objetivo. Este se doblaba sobre una mesa sobre la que desplegaba mapas de la región y los escudriñaba con sus subalternos. A continuación procedió a dar las órdenes pertinentes y el grupo abandonó el campamento siguiendo un sendero que, según pude ver, bajaba hacia la playa.

Decidí acompañar al grupo para estudiar sus fuerzas dejando a mi objetivo en el campamento donde lo creí seguro, por lo menos hasta poder planear una emboscada.

Los seguí por unos cuantos metros hasta la parte más empinada del trayecto, donde la geografía de la isla describía un abrupto desnivel de varios metros. El sendero, por supuesto, estaba ubicado en una depresión de la pared, quitandole empinación, pero era suficiente para que haya que bajar con cuidado. Fue allí donde decidí ejecutar mi plan. Aprovechando mi habilidad para moverme entre los arboles, descendí por la pared, adelantándome a mi presa y me posicione de forma tal que me era posible apreciar el sendero por el cual venía el Capitán.

Cuando estaba a punto de efectuar mi ataque, algo me paralizó. Por el rabillo del ojo vi una sombra moverse por la selva y cuando giré levemente la cabeza pude apreciar que no estaba solo. Más allá, entre los arboles vi al cazador que, igual que yo, se mantenía expectante. Era muy difícil verle pues tenía la habilidad de mezclarse con la jungla para desaparecer al ojo inexperto pero si se enfocaba la atención se apreciaba que su figura dejaba un rastro, como ver a través de agua. El Cazador no me había visto y mantenía su atención en el grupo del Capitán Constanza.

Con una agilidad sobrehumana que superaba por mucho cualquiera que yo pudiese alcanzar el Cazador se desplazó hacia mi presa y esperó a que esta estuviese en posición. Cuando estuvo listo, se hizo visible al ojo humano. Se trataba de un demonio de gran tamaño de piel verdosa y garras, que llevaba una máscara sobre su rostro. En su espalda cargaba una enorme lanza imposible de manejar para un hombre.

En un instante se arrojó sobre sus presas y utilizando sus manos desnudas redujo a un gran número de soldados. Estos aterrados no daban crédito a sus ojos y no alcanzaban a disparar sus armas. Uno de ellos, el más sensato quizá, corrió en dirección al campamento gritando por ayuda. La criatura descolgó la lanza de su espalda y la lanzó contra el corredor, atravesándolo por el abdomen. Con su ultimo esfuerzo, el soldado disparó su pistola contra la criatura quien no pareció sufrir los efectos.

Yo me encontraba paralizado por la incertidumbre, aquella aparición se me hacía demoníaca, más nunca fui creyente de tales apariciones y me provocaba curiosidad conocer su procedencia. Venciendo mis propios miedos y dudas, decidí abandonar mi escondite y salir a su encuentro.

El Cazador caminaba hasta su lanza cuando yo me posicione detrás de él. Finalmente el notó mi presencia y rugió al darse cuenta de que lo había tomando por sorpresa. Por mi parte decidí que lo más apropiado era intentar comunicarme con él, sin embargo y antes de que pueda hacer nada, la criatura se abalanzó sobre mi. Me tomó entre sus bazos y me estrujó hasta que mis huesos crujieron, luego me dejó caer darme una patada.

Intentando recuperarme, me puse de pie y accioné mi Hoja Oculta listo para pelear. En retrospectiva debí intentar comunicarme pero en ese momento me pareció lógico que una pelea era la única solución. Al ver mi acción, el Cazador rugió en una especie de risa grotesca y accionó en dispositivo similar a dos garras de metal en su brazo.

Comenzó entonces nuestra pelea. Él era dueño de una fuerza colosal y teniendo eso en cuenta me mantuve alejado de sus golpes, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para dar mis propios golpes. Golpear su cuerpo era como golpear las duras paredes de las ruinas y mi hoja apenas causaba el daño suficiente para que el lo notara. En un descuido, la criatura me golpeó el pecho dejándome tirado y sin aliento. Volvió a reír, regocijándose de mi estado.

Conmigo en el suelo, él se dio vuelta para alcanzar su lanza pero en ese instante un grupo de soldados dio apareció por el sendero desde el campamento. Recordemos que la ultima victima de la criatura disparo su pistola y el único misterio es por que se tardaron tanto.

Entre ellos estaba Constanza. Al ver a tan horrible adversario, la compañía se paró en seco y por unos segundos ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles, hasta que el Capitán me reconoció y ordenó a sus hombres que acabaran con nosotros. Estos se encontraban muy sorprendidos para atacar y el Cazador aprovecho la situación para hacerse con su lanza y cargar contra el grupo de militares. Empaló a su primera victima y la arrojó contra el capitán quien cayó al suelo, luego empezó a masacrar a todos los soldados. Constanza, mientras tanto, aparto al cadaver sobre él y tomó uno de los mosquetes a su lado, se puso de pie y apuntó a la criatura quien, muy ocupada, desmembraba a un cabo.

Antes de que dispare, tomé uno de mis cuchillos arrojadizos y se lo arrojé con la esperanza de matarlo desprevenido. Por el cansancio, la presión o la falta de tiempo para apuntar, fallé el tiro pero desvié su arma justo cuando apretó el gatillo, causando que falle también.

De un salto me puse de pie y mientras gritaba su nombre me le arrojé encima. Él abanicó con su mosquete en un intento de golpearme pero yo giré sobre mi mismo para esquivarlo y con una ventajosa posición le rebané el cuello.

Cuando terminé puse mi atención en el Cazador quien rugió cuando se dio cuenta que yo, un mero mortal, le había salvado la vida. Mientras gruñía enfurecido, yo me concentré en mi victima, de su mano derecha extraje lo que daría prueba de mi éxito: un anillo templario.

Cuando la criatura terminó de gruñir, se quitó la mascara frente a mi revelando un rostro horrible: una amplia frente escamosa, unos ojos pequeños y una mandíbula que se habría para enseñar una boca pequeña y dentona. Luego procedió a arrodillarse frente a mi con la cabeza gacha. En respuesta decidí que lo mejor era corresponder muestra de respeto, me quité la capucha e incliné la cabeza. Al ver mi gesto el cazador gruño poniéndose de pie y comenzó a examinar los cadáveres.

Cuando me dispuse a abandonar al Cazador con su tarea, fuimos sorprendidos por cerca de una docena de soldados que salieron de la selva.

Sucede que un segundo grupo se había establecido en un segundo campamento en la playa y al acudir al combate (llamados por los disparos) logró rodearnos y emboscarnos.

Antes de que disparasen me arrojé al suelo para evitar las balas, pero no hizo lo mismo la Criatura quien se abalanzó contra el grupo de soldados. Las balas penetraron en su cuerpo limpiamente y, si bien, la bestia gruño no fue suficiente para frenarlo en su ataque. Yo hice lo propio despachando a los soldados más cercanos. Cuando limpiamos la selva de atacantes, no reunimos en mitad del sendero. El cuerpo de la criatura había recibido demasiadas balas y sus heridas sangraban una sustancia verde brillante. A diferencia de antes, el Cazador resoplaba cansado y cuando el furor de la batalla abandono su cuerpo cayó de rodillas frente a mi. De su boca broto también su sangre verde y sus pequeños ojos miraron cristalinos a su alrededor. Con su ultimo aliento rugió sus grotescas carcajadas y cayo de espaldas sin vida.

Y allí estaba yo, con una veintena de cadáveres en medio de la selva, uno de ellos una criatura demoníaca a quien le había tomado gran respeto. Como demostración de este, decidí que lo más apropiado era darle un entierro pero antes de poder tocarlo percibí movimiento frente a mi. Efectivamente una decena de criaturas se aparecieron a mi alrededor manteniendo la distancia. Uno de ellos, el que llevaba la máscara más adornada ,se acercó a mi. Me observó detenidamente y luego a su compañero en el suelo. Con una señal de la mano, otros dos se acercaron y cargaron a su compañero pero antes de llevárselo el líder le quito de su cuello un collar. Este era de lo que parecían huesos de una clase que nunca había visto (ni volvería a ver de hecho) y estaban atados en los extremos por una cuerda de un material elástico que se estiraba pero no se rompía. Lo observó durante unos segundos y luego lo arrojó hacia mi. Yo lo miré confuso y para explicarse señaló a su compañero caído, luego se llevó el puño al corazón y finalmente me señaló a mi. Sin comprender mucho agradecí el obsequio y en respuesta me quité mi collar con el símbolo de la Hermandad esculpida en hueso y se la arrojé.

_ Me salvó la vida_ dije sabiendo que quizá no me comprendería.

Para mi sorpresa el Líder repitió mis palabras mientras ataba mi collar a la muñeca del caído.

Finalmente los Cazadores volvieron a la selva donde los perdí de vista, pero antes de partir yo también sentí un fuerte temblor seguido de la explosión más grande que jamás volvería a sentir, semejante a la explosión de un volcán, y por un momento pareció como si la selva ardiera en llamas. Los arboles se incendiaron y yo me vi precipitado en una carrera a través del fuego hasta llegar a la playa. Mientras me subía a uno de los botes de los hombres de Constanza fui sorprendido or una segadora luz que me cegó por uno instantes. Cuando pude ver, nuevamente, atisbe lo que parecía un enorme hongo que se elevaba por sobre la isla. Era de colores ocres y salpicado de burbujas de luz por su superficie. Calculé que debía medir un tercio de la isla y de su base despedía llamaradas de luz y calor. En un ultimo destello, el hongo desapareció, dejando un ventarrón que arrancó algunas plantas de raíz y extinguió las llamas que había dejado.

Cuando el siniestro pasó la calma arribó a la destrozada isla.

En el momento yo no lo hubiese admitido, lo reconozco, pero estaba muy asustado. Finalmente respiré hondo para aliviarme y empuje el bote al que firmemente me había asido dentro del agua. Mientras remaba tranquilamente recordé el regalo que el Líder Cazador me había entregado. Lo examiné detenidamente y luego lo puse alrededor de mi cuello y miré hacia arriba buscando respuestas al increíble suceso que había vivido.

Ignoro quienes eran y tengo sospechas de donde provenían, pero fue allí donde comprobé dos cosas: Que nada es verdad, pues abría acusado de mentiroso a cualquiera que me hubiese relatado un evento semejante; y que no sería la ultima vez que veríamos a uno de esos Cazadores.


End file.
